Her and Him, those I had been missing
by Char-nee
Summary: Lucy is training, and while on the train, she meets... HER TWIN SISTER! During her training, she meets the twin dragons of Sabertooth, and she finds one attractive, while the other argues with her twin sister, even though their crushes are obvious to anyone but them... Lucy X Rogue, Sting and my OC Lemons will come later, kiddies... hehe X3
1. Meeting Charlene

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I had been deep in thought for a week, and I had decided, decide that I need to protect my nakama and my resolve was to get stronger. We have 4 months before the Grand Magic Games, and I will use half of that time to train by myself with my spirits.

"Hey Mira, do you think you could quiet everyone down?" I ask the white-haired beauty as I walk towards the bar

"Of course, Lucy! HEY EVERYONE! LUCY HAS AN ANNOUNCEMENT, SO SHUT THE HELL UP!" she screams and everyone goes quiet. I get up onto a table

"Minna, I love you and-" Natsu inturrupts me

"You are not leaving this guild Luce, nuh uh!" he says hugging me protectively

"What are you talking about? Let me finish!" I say, gently pushing him off me "Now what I was GOING to say, is that I am going to train and I will be back in 2 months time, for the GMG"

"But Lucy, we could help you!" Says Erza

"No, it's fine, I can't protect you, therefore I need to train alone" I say firmly

"Juvia thinks we need to respect Lucy-San's wishes and wish her luck!" says Juvia

"I agree, Lu-chan is already strong, and if she trains without distractions, she can beat our whole guild!" says Levy confidently

"Thanks, Levy!" I say giving her a hug. Then Wendy joins. Then Mira. Erza. Gray. Juvia. Bisca. Natsu. And soon the whole guild is in a gigantic group hug!

"Will you guys come to see me off tomorrow?" I ask them

"Aye!" the guild replies happily

**Next Morning... (Still Lucy's P.O.V.)**

I wake up, with my bags packed, I'm confident and ready to go. When I get to the train station, I see the entire Fairy Tail guild waiting for me. As I board the train, I see the guild with the Fairy Tail hand signal, and Just as the train starts to leave they all yell

"GOOD LUCK LUCY!" The exceeds are even holding up a banner, obviously the work of Reedus

"THANK YOU, FAIRY TAIL! I WON'T LET YOU DOWN!" I yell back at them

"WE KNOW YOU WON'T DISSAPOINT US!" Yells Erza, and then I can't see them anymore. I slump down in my seat, happy to have a family like them, especially since I have no real family left an-

"Excuse me, are you Lucy Heartfilia?" Asks a girl. This girl has floor-length golden hair that looks exactly like mine only it's in a long braid hung over her shoulder, Lavender eyes and an eyepatch over her left eye, where her bangs are, just like mine. She's wearing gold and silver arm-things **(think of Lucy's arm-thingies from that blue outfit she has) **black short-shorts, an aqua sleeveless tank-top, thigh-high black leather boots, and a long sword equipped at her side. Her breasts are larger than mine, and she is starting to stare at me

"Uh, Yeah!" I say _This girl seems awfully familiar someho- _my thoughts are inturrupted when that girl jumps on me with an embrace

"LUUUCY! IT'S ME, CHARLENE!" she says excitedly as she sits across from me _Hmmm, Charlene... why does that name sound familiar? _I ask myself

"Who are you?" I ask her

"I'm Charlene Heartfilia, your twin sister!" she exclaims

"So that's why your name sounded so familiar!" I say

"Nooooo, really?" she asks me sarcastically

"Char, why do you have and eye patch?" I ask her. She gingerly touches it

"I'm too powerful, so this is to cover up 75% of my magic... By the way, what kind of magic do you use, sis?" She asks me

"Um, Celestial keys, why? what magic do you use, Charlene?" I ask her

"I use Demonic heart magic!" she replies

"That's an ancient magic, right?!" I ask her surprised

"You're right on the dot!" She says enthusiastically, her braid whipping behind her back.

"Y'know, I don't wanna hurt your feelings, but I had no idea I wasn't an only child..." I say apologetically

"That's alright, although i've missed you so much, Lucy..." she says, tearing up

"Somehow I feel the same, and i'm happy i'm not alone in the world anymore..." I exclaim

"Lucy, you never were..." Charlene says giving me the warmest smile I have ever seen, while gripping my hands in her own

**The next morning, Charlene's P.O.V.**

I was so glad when I found Lucy, yesterday, it made me so happy to finally have found her after all these years that papa kept us apart. I wake up in a small bamboo room, and I recognize this as my room, in my home on Lesrithia Isle. I get out of bed and while I brush my floor-length curly locks, I get a flashback

**Flash back**

_"Lucy, do you belong to a guild?" I ask my sister_

_"Uh yeah... why, Char?" Lucy asks me_

_"Well, you said you were training, and I can help you train at my home on the deserted island known as Lesrithia Isle, If you let me join your guild, ok?" I ask her hopefully_

_"Alright!" she exclaims pumping her fists into the air_

**Flashback end**

I pull all of my hair into a tight bun and change into some easy-to-move-in clothes. A black and Aqua t-shirt with black shorts and my thigh-high black boots. I go out into the kitchen and start cooking some pancakes.

**After Lucy is pulled out of bed (Still Charlene's P.O.V.)**

****"Okay, Lucy. Let's begin." I say with a devilish smirk on my face


	2. My trainer my student

**I think by now, you guys have noticed that that my OC is practically me! I'm blonde, I wish I had floor-length hair and lavender eyes though... T^T also the rating has changed, there will be future lemons... BEWARE LITTLE CHILDRENS!**

* * *

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

"Char-nee get off of me!" Lucy whines under my butt

"No, keep doing your push ups, if you collapse I will not get off!" I exclaim firmly, stifling a laugh.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" she asks me, exhausted

"Maaaaaaayyybe..." I reply skeptically. I jump off her and command her to run around my house 10 times with a 20 pound boulder, as I throw knives at her and I find this highly amusing...hehe. But, this is just like how 'he' trained me...

**Flashback**

_"Do I really have to do this?" I yell at the blonde-headed man, who just scoffs_

_"Eeeeeeyup, now keep doing your push-ups or else I'll crush you!" He says, enjoying himself as I struggle to do each push-up_

_"Arrogant bastard..." I mumbled_

_"I heard that!" he snaps at me. I love him so much, but I could never tell him that... I thought his arrogantness and roughness were so sexy, and I wanted him so bad... I wanted him to take me to the stars..._

**Flashback end**

"DONE!" can I go and sleep now?" Lucy asks me, exhausted. I think for a moment

"NOPE! Now it's weapon time!" I say tossing her a sword still in it's sheath. She pulls it out, and it glows in her hands

"Woah! what's this?" she asks me staring at it like a child and I just laugh at her

"It's a celestial sword, it weakens your opponents' attacks and strengthens your spirit's. It's blade is so sharp that even if you ever-so lightly touch it to your skin, it will slice it, still." I say, folding my arms across my ample chest.

"Cool" she says, still oggling at it in disbelief. I show her how to use it for the rest of the day, which doesn't end very well, she accidentally threw it at me, which I dodged, but it lightly touched me, and sliced my arm.

"I'm still so sorry, Charlene!" Lucy has been apologizing for the past ten minutes, or at least every time I wince.

"I'm alright, Lucy, just wait there while I take a shower..." I tell her and leave to the bathroom

**? P.O.V. (Somewhere else on Lesrithia Isle)**

_It's that season, again... That one season that only comes once every 5 years... 5 years, that's how long it has been since I last saw 'her'. I miss 'her' so much, I love her and I want her, I want to take her to the stars and make love to her, I would love to hear her moaning my name... in that seductive voice we used when we used to tease each other with... Oh no! Everytime I think of her, my lust for her keeps growing, and I want... no NEED her more than I've ever needed anyone. 'Her' scentt is still fresh, the smell of fresh forest and chocolate, AH! Her smell, It makes me need her more! I cannot wait until I find 'her'_

I cannot help myself when it comes to 'her'... The awful ways that I had trained her back then. That year was the worst, when I was not myself

"We're here." says the black-haired man beside me "But, she's not alone, I can smell a very intriguing scent of vanilla and strawberries"

"Well, one for you and one for me, it is both our time, you know. If we miss mating season this year, we are as good as gone" I exclaim and knock on 'her' door. 'She' opens the door, but she has shorter hair, her eyes are brown and her eyepatch isn't there

"Yo" I say waving at her, she just looks at me dumbfounded

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

"Yo" says the blonde young man at our door

"Who the fuck are you?" I ask him, dumbfounded "Lucy, who's at the door?" Charlene yells from the bathroom

"Lucy?" the blonde man asks me

"Yeah that's my name now who are you?" I ask him, that's when I notice the very good-looking black-haired man at his side who is expressionless, but he is looking at me, too.

"My name? Bitch, i'm famous! My name is-"

"Sting..." Charlene breathes from behind me, who is in a towel

"Uh, sis, you forgetting something?" I ask her sarcastically. She looks down

"Th-thank-you, Lucy, I will go get changed. Sting, Rogue you can come in." says Charlene running down the hall and I can see why... That guy she called 'Sting' has a very perverted smile on his face and was looking strait at her with lust-filled eyes. I let them come in and shut the door behind them, only I could've swore one of them grabbed my ass and man they had some strong hands, I-I have to admit that I didn't mind at all. I turn around to see the black-haired man looking at me with the same kind of eyes that Sting had when he was looking at Char, and I could've swore that a smirk was playing across his lips. I simply blush and sit down on the couch opposite of them, and Charlene comes from the hallway wearing a white t-shirt and gray sweat-pants, her hair is re-braided and pinned into a bun. She sits down next to me.

"Lucy, this is Rogue Cheney and Sting Eucliffe, my friends and old trainers, who did the same thing to me for training that I did to you today. Sting, Rogue, this is my twin sister, Lucy Heartfilia." she exclaims to us. I shake hands with Sting and When it comes to Rogue

"So that's what I smelled when coming here, quite a lovely fragrance, Lucy." Rogue says smiling softly at me and I blush, kinda afraid to shake his hand, for fear I might melt _Wow, this guy's got me wrapped around his finger already, but I know he's putting me on, unlike Sting who obviously likes Charlene.. _I think, sad that he's just fooling with my heart

"Th-thanks, Rogue" I say, looking away. I still feel his intense gaze on me, and I figured out from the look in his eyes that it was him who grabbed my ass before. I liked it, too... oh well silly me...

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

_Does Lucy think i'm putting her on? Too bad for her, i'm not. She has a nice body, and is really nice, and her acts are seductive and sexy in my eyes. I hope she will know that I want her when I have her in bed with me in 3 days, when the full moon is out, when we have to mate for our lives and for the sake of finding love. You can only mate with those you love, and if it's the wrong person, you lose your life, unless you find the right person on the same night and mate again... Sting and I have missed our first and second mating season, and if we miss this one, then we will die, along with our REAL true love that was not found at the right time. My dragon instincts are telling me that Lucy is my true love/mate and I believe it._

"Well how long will you guys be staying?" Charlene asks us. I originally came here for Sting's sake, who couldn't stay away from Charlene, but now, I have Lucy to take care of and I want her to be my own.

"5 days.." I say, staring at Lucy as Sting walks up behind Charlene

"Or longer, if you want, Char..." he adds in a purr as Charlene gets goose-bumps

"That's fine, but in two months I am leaving with Lucy to join her guild..." Charlene exclaims pushing Sting away from her face

"Well, it's pretty late i'm sorry but I don't have any extra rooms, so Rogue you can share a room with Lucy, Sting just come on..." She grumbles as she pulls Sting off into the corrider, who turns and mouths 'I've got her in the bag, good luck' I turn to Lucy, who is steaming at the ears. I hold out a hand to her

"Shall we, Lucy?" I ask her smoothly, she gently takes my hand

"Uh-uh, s-s-sure" And we walk down the hall, and I have some pretty dirty thoughts right now...


	3. With training comes Lust

**JUST IN CASE FOR THOSE WHO DIDN'T NOTICE, THIS RATING HAS CHANGED! IT IS NOW M!**

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I wake up next to Lucy, who looks like an angel, with her blonde hair cascading over her shoulders, which makes her hair look like it's glowing-

"Rogue..." She moans in her sleep. I feel flattered that she's dreaming about me, and I put on a sexy smirk while starting to stroke her cheek, she nuzzles against my hand and wakes up, slowly opening her eyes. When they are half-way open, she blushes and tries to scramble out of bed, but I grab her by the waist

"You do know who you are dealing with, right, Lucy?" I ask her, purring all the while her blush grows larger as my face gets closer to hers and the-

"KYAA! PERVERT!" I hear Charlene yelling from the hallway. Lucy pushes forcefully out of my arms, running out the door into the room at the end of the hallway, probably Charlene's room, I just follow stands in the doorway with wide eyes, and I turn to see what she is looking at, but I wish I hadn't... Sting was on the floor, passed out from a massive nosebleed, because Charlene was only in her undergarments. Before I knew It, I had blacked out as well.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

When I got out of the shower and started to get changed, forgetting that Sting was in my room, he thought it would be a smart idea to speak up

"Charlene, What are you doing, holy sh-" I turned around and he accidentally saw my bare breasts, andf he fainted from a nosebleed as I pulled on my bra

"KYAA! PERVERT!" I yell at him. Lucy and Rogue appear in my doorway, and then Rogue faints from a nosebleed.

"Forgot he was here, right?" Lucy asks me

"Big time..." I say while sweat-dropping. I get dressed and drag Sting out into the livving room, where I throw him on the couch. Lucy is pulling Rogue down the hallway, and I go to help her.

"C'mon, Let's go train, sis." I explain and turn, grabbing her hand, making sure she comes with me. When we get outside, I throw a rock at her, which hits her straight in the fore-head.

"Owwwwwww, what the hell, Char?!" She asks me surprised as I throw another rock at her, which hits her in the stomach

"This is so you will be ready for anything, now I will throw a lot of things, so be ready to dodge!" I exclaim, pulling a safety pin out of my bosom and throwing it at Lucy, and it slices her cheek a bit as it whizzes past her face. I pull a pipe out of my bosom and throw it, making it pinweel over to Lucy's feet which she jumps over, finally getting the hang of things. I pull a boomerang out of my bosom, and throw it at her which she ducks

"Geeze, do you have Mary Popin boobs, or something- ACK!" she asks me as the boomerang comes back around a whacks her in the head

"Mary Popins? Who the hell is that?" I ask her dumbfounded as the boomerang flies back into my grip, easily.

"Actually, I'm not sure either an- whoa!" She is cut off as I toss a punch at her, which hits her in the face and she stumbles back a few feet

"Hand-to-hand combat time!" I sing out, pulling a high kick at her face as she goes flying. She runs at me, and tries to kick me just like I kicked her, but I easily move to the side and stick my fist out to the side, sending her crashing into a tree.

"Can you go easy?" Lucy asks me, clutching her stomach I simply laugh

"I am going easy, I would never go all-out on my sibling!" I laugh out and she just stares at me, like I have wings or something

"What, do I look like a bunny or -hahahhahaha- something?" I gag out the question an laugh more as Lucy points over my shoulder

"To a tiger, like myself, you like _completely _like a bunny. Inocent and perfectly virgin..." I hear someone slyly and sexily whisper in my ear. I jump around to see Sting, grinning, and Rogue inching his way over to Lucy

"You didn't really think you were gonna leave us all alone and expect us to obey, did you?" Rogue asks us. I know he's right, I mean they would get bored sooner or later! Lucy takes this opportunity and kicks me in the gut and I barely stumble. I simply put my palm to her face, and extend my arm, so that she can't move closer to me, even if she tries **(Lol that's what Char-nee does to her little sisters... hehe) **The guys sweatdrop as she comically tries to get me, clawing at the air.

"Let me go, Charrrr!" she complains

"Alright..." I let go of her head and moove to the side as she runs past me and slams into a tree, falling backwards and I smush my foot of her stomach.

"Okay okay! UNCLE!" She yells as I help her up.

"Don't worry, now it's time for magic." I say as I lead her away to the beach, and sit down on the soft sand. I notice that Sting followed us, but Rogue wasn't with him then Lucy starts to shake as she sits down

"Uhhh, Char?" she asks me nervously

"Yeah?" I reply

"Do shadows smile?" she asks me. I sweatdrop

"Lucy are you wearing a skirt?" I ask her

"Yes, but what does that have to do wi-" I cut her off

"Rogue, stop staring at her panties!" I yell as Rogue emerges from Lucy's _real _shadow

"Tch I had a nice view down there, too..." mumbles Rogue, looking embarresed to have been caught. I start to meditate, and Lucy copies me. we breath in and out in and out.

**After training... Sting's P.O.V.**

****Charlene has gotten better ever since we had trained her, and I must say, she looked pretty good while doing it. I only have a the rest of this day to make Charlene love me the way I love her, I need my lust to match her passion. I have the perfect way to do that... Because Rogue and I have a secret, and we will reveal that tomorrow night, when we put our perfect plan into action, which is bringing Charlene and Lucy to a club where I will reveal our secret. I am snapped out of thinking about what will happen tomorrow night by the sight of Charlene, who is wearing a long and veeeeeeeeerrry _thin _nightgown. _SHE HAS NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DOING TO ME! _my inner self is losing control and I might not be able to take it, anymore! I want to jump on her and caress her and kiss every inch of her body more than I've ever wanted to, before! I need her to ride me as I take her to the stars! I feel my manhood stand straight up through my pants, and I get the feeling that it might explode if I don't get inside her soon...

**Switch to Rogue's P.O.V.**

****I am in bed with Lucy, and i'm dying to touch her and attack her lips, mostly because she's wearing a tight tank-top and too short shorts. I can feel me smaller 'Rogue' jumping in my pants _Don't worry, Rogue you will get your chance... _my inner self comforts me and I know that that is true, because tomorrow, NOTHING can stop Sting and My plans...


	4. Mates

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I wake up, expecting to smell chocolate and a fresh forest, but instead, I wake up holding a pillow in my arms _Smart, she knows i'm a heavy sleeper. _I wake up and go into her cozy blue living room. Then it hit me, and I smile, deviously _Tonights the night. The night my lust and need will be fulfilled. The night she will be mine. The night that Charlene's body will be all mine. My lust will be so great tonight, she won't be able to stop me, no no. _It was then that I noticed that Charlene wasn't here, and niether was Lucy, I didn't bother to go after her, now. I look at a clock on a small table and notice it's time _3:37 PM _holy jesus! Rogue might be getting farther with Lucy than I am with Char! **(Wow, Sting. Just wow. It's 3:37 PM, and you're worried about how far Rogue got with Lucy? I thought you were smarter than that... *sweatdrops*) **I pace and start to think, when Charlene enters with Rogue who has his arm around Lucy's shoulder, who is blushing. I get mad and start to rant

"Why didn't you wake me?" I childishly complained

"You were too peaceful, and we got a LOT more done today without you..." Says Charlene. Ouch, that hurts a bunch

"Thaaat really hurt, Char-kun!" I say cutely. She just sighs and turns away. Grrrr this girl will get what's coming to her, tonight. I'm still daydreaming about the things I will do to her, and how Rogue and I will reveal our secrets.

"Say, girls, why don't we go to a club, tonight?" Rogue asks them, setting off a bomb

"Why not? I wanna go, I haven't gone to a club in 5 years!" Cheers Charlene. _Perfect... Charlene, you will be mine, because when the full moon comes out, there's no stopping me..._

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

Since we are going to a club, Char and I decided to wear the sexiest clothes we own. I'm wearing a dark purple tight tube-top, fishnets, black leather boots, and my shortest black miniskirt. I have my hair pulled up into a messy ponytail. Charlene is wearing bandages as a tube-top, a tight black short skirt, lace fingerless gloves, and thigh-high black leather boots. She pulls her hair into a high ponytail, her blonde locks finally not braided or in a bun like usual.

"Nice outfit, Char." I compliment winking at her "Perfect for Sting, ne?" I ask her. She blushes

"H-how did you know?" She asks me

"It's obvious, Charlene..." I say with a sigh

"Well, I bet Rogue will be all over you..." She remarks, poking me in the ribs I feel all the blood drain from my face. We walk out of our rooms, and meet Sting and Rogue in the living room, who are wearing their usual attire. One glimpse of us, and their faces are pink and red

"L-let's go, Lucy..." Rogue says, still red in the face as I follow behind him out the door. Sting calms down and walks up to Charlene with a devious smirk on his face

"You got a lot of nerve to wear _that _around _me _... " Then he whispers something in her ear that I can't hear, but whatever he said, it made Charlene blush a thousand shades of red.

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

Lucy has no idea what she's doing to me, right now... but I must refrain, because the moon is not yet out. _Just wait until 6:00 when the full moon comes out, Rogue... Just wait... _I calm my inner self as we enter the dark, overly-warm club. Lucy pulls Charlene out onto the floor, and starts to dance like i've never seen. I look over to Sting, who has overly lust-filled eyes, looking at Charlene with a smirk. I walk up to the D.J. and tell him who I am, and what song I want him to play, he greets me properly and says of course. I walk out to Lucy and drag her away from Charlene, into the crowd of people and start to dance with her. She just smirks at me and starts to dance hardcore.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

Rogue comes up to us and pulls Lucy away into the crowd, and then a very sexy song starts to play

_Sexin' on the dance floor, gettin' hot (hot!) sexin' on the dance floor X2_

This voice sounds all too familiar, as someone comes up behind me, and grinds with me, matching the voice of the song perfectly, I know, that it's Sting, and that he's been hiding something from me

_She's got me looking, dancing like she don't give a damn_

_her body's workin', bumpin' to the sound of my jam_

_she got me sweating, and she don't even know who I am * Sting is right, I don't know who he is..* _

_She caught me slippin' and I ain't even drinking tonight,_

_I'm feeling dizzy, and I ain't even tipsy, I've been thinkin' 'bout ya baby, baby all night long! Singin' '1234, sexin' on the dance floor!' _

_I don't know what your daddy would do, girl! The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave * I turn to look at him for the first time, and I notice that he is looking at me hungrily, as if I were his dinner... I look back at him with the same expression, trying to let him know how I feel about him, and how much he's turning me on*_

_* I catch on and sing the next part* I don't know what my daddy would do, boy! If he saw me hardcore sexin' on the dance floor! * grind up against him, and I feel his manhood through his pants, making me really wet..*_

_*Switching back to Sting* Oh, oh. You're the girl I've been lookin' for! Oh, oh. Caught sexin' on the dance floor! Oh, oh. You're the girl I've been lookin' for, all night~_

I hear a different voice, now and I turn to Sting who is breaking a sweat. He looks at his watch and smiles sexily at me. He suddenly picks me up and rushes me out of there.

**Lucy's P.O.V.**

I could've swore that I heard Sting's voice, but then I focus my attention to Rogue. Who has started singing exactly like the boy on the track overhead

_Gettin' hot, hot! sexin' on the dance floor X2_

_Hot and sweaty, I think it's time we take off our clothes_

_In the bedroom, she's moving like we're still at the club_

_Your daddy's callin', I think it's time you turn off ya phone, ya phone.._

_You're so erotic, in every little thing that you do_

_We're gettin' naughty, and we ain't even tipsy_

_I've been thinkin' 'bout ya baby, baby, all night long! Singin' '1234, Sexin' on the dance floor!'_

_I don't know what your daddy would do, girl! The way you work it babe, makes me wanna misbehave * I turn to look at Rogue, whose sexy gaze has been replaced by a lust-filled look*_

_* sing the same thing I heard before* I don't know what my daddy would do, boy! If he saw me hardcore sexin' on the dance floor!_

The music suddenly stops and changes to a different song. Rogue checks his watch, then smiles at me

"Let's go, Lucy..." he says, leading me out of there "Sting and Charlene have already left the building.."

* * *

**With Sting and Charlene (Sting's P.O.V.)**

When we get back to Charlene's home, I drag her straight to her room, tossing her on the bed

"Charlene, you have no Idea what you've been doing to me... I have been craving this day ever since I fell for you, five years ago. Charlene, this night is the official mating season night, and tonight, your body will be mine, no matter how much you protest." I exclaim, leaning over her, her confused expression changes to a sexy one

"I want you, Sting... I will not fight you, I need you... with me..." she says, almost in a mumble. I pounce on her and grope her breasts, earning a sexy moan from Charlene. I kiss her, sucking on her bottom lip roughly, as our lips dance and our tongues begin an all-out battle. I pull off of her, and remove all above my waist, as she removes her lace black gloves I pout

"That's not fair, I have my top off, you should too..." I say deviously as I rip off the bandages on her chest, the only thing covering her perfect mounds. I look at them, and they just as amazing as I had imagined, smooth, creamy skin with a pink, perky nipple on each breast. She shows no effort to cover them, she just stares at me. I grab onto her waist, bringing me head onto her left breast, and I devour it, gently sucking and biting the pink flesh as I roughly massage the other breast. I hear her moan loud. I start to suck on the other, and kiss it gently. I move up to her neck, and suck down it, leaving purple-blue hickeys down her smooth flesh.

"Sting, I can't be the only one enjoying myself.." She says, and within seconds, I am under her, instead. She pulls off my pants and boots in one swift, ruffling movement, leaving my erection visible to her virgin eyes.

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

His manhood is huge! I mean in width and length, even if it is my first time seeing one... I don't hesitate in shoving it into my mouth, bobbing up and down, my tongue twirling around it as my teeth slightly graze as I move up and down. I hear Sting moan in pleasure

"Wh-where in god's name did you learn to do that?!" He asks me between struggling moans. I just keep repeating the process, and I hear him scream in ecstasy as he fists my hair, holding me in place as sticky, bitter-sweet semen is forced down my throat. I swallow every bit of it, enjoying the way it flows down my throat.

"You taste nice, maybe you should try it.." I move up to his mouth and give him a sloppy, needful kiss, exchangeing some of the remaining cum to him.

"Not fair, Charlene, you're supposed to be begging, not me.." He says, flipping me off the bed, and pressing me up against the wall "Too bad, you aren't fully undressed yet..." He states, ripping off my panties and skirt along with my boots. I shiver and blush as I feel his erection press against my entrance, which is dripping wet. "Geeze, Charlene, don't waste your sweet liquid on the things that can't enjoy it properly." He bends down and blows lightly on my flower, I shiver again

**Sting's P.O.V.**

I look at the beautiful wet folds of the girl I love, and bury my face there, lapping up her sweet juices. I can't take it anymore.. I get up and position myslef in front of Charlene's entrance, before I notice a blue heart mark on her thigh

"Charlene, you... have been marked, but it wasn't completed..." I sniff the mark "It was done by the Ice dragon slayer, did you know about this?" I ask her

"N-no..." she says nervously, looking at me. I look back at her, with a glint in my eye.

"Well. I. Don't. Care!" I say pushing myself into her "AAAAH!" she screams out in pleasure as I start to move back and forth. She locks her legs around my hips, and our thrusts start to move in time.

"S-Sting... I want to go all the way. G-go f-faster and *ngh* harder!" She commands me

"As you wish, my princess.." I say thrusting into her harder and faster. Within a few minutes, I feel like i'm going to cum.

"Ch-Char, I'm gonna cum.." I tell her and try to pull out, but her legs keep me in

"So am I... I want to have your child, Sting.." she says. I just nod and with one hard push I cum into her

"AAAAAH! STING!" she screams my name as I scream hers

"CHARLENE!" I bite down on her neck, and there is a glow of blue, that changes to white. I look down and notice that the blue heart-shaped mark has been replaced with a white star-shaped mark with a ring around it. And then I start to chant something, that will complete the mating process

_This love of ours will stay alive,_

_Thru all our years 'till death we will stay together._

_Should we ever part, havoc will be brought upon this world_

_Although this love of ours shall shine forever thru the darkness of the night._

I complete the chant, and bring Charlene over to her bed, where we fall asleep, her locked in my arms

* * *

**Rogue's P.O.V.**

I told Lucy all about why we were here, except for the mating part, which I will tell her about when we get back. when we enter the door, I lead Lucy straight to her bedroom, trying to ignore the love noises that I can hear Charlene and Sting making through the door in the hall and then I sit down on her bed, waiting for Lucy so I can make Love to her when we hear-

"AAAAAH! STING!" Lucy hears and gets up to go check on her, but I grab her by the waist

"I wouldn't do that if I were you.." I say

"B-but Sting might be raping her-" I cut her off

"Lucy, we are also here for mating season, and Charlene is now Sting's mate. You, Lucy are about to become mine." I exclaim as I toss her on the bed and remove every bit of clothing from her body quickly, and I get a good look at her body, which is fleshed out in all the right places. I grab her large breasts and squeeze them

"R-Rogue..." Lucy moans out

"Lucy, you have no idea what you've been doing to me, with these" I say, leaning in and gently kissing one before sucking on it completely... The rest of the night was heaven, for me and Lucy...

* * *

**Hello, peoples! Char-nee was too lazy to write Lucy and Rogue's sexy scene, but, hey! The main pairing here is supposed to be Sting X Charlene, so deal with it!**


	5. Leaving you and Meeting you

**Lucy's P.O.V. (The last day of training)**

I wake up pressed to someone's bare chest, and remember that it's Rogue's. I snuggle into him, knowing that this is Charlene and I's last day here, before we go back to Fairy Tail, and Sting and Rogue are going back to Sabertooth to quit, and then come to Fairy Tail for us. I feel Rogue snuggle me, too

" It's our last day, Lucy... are you going to miss me?" Rogue asks me with half-liddled eyes. I smile at him. He's so sexy.

" Yeah, sure." I say sarcastically, giving him a quick peck on the cheek, then turning and getting out of bed. I walk up to my mirrior, and admire myself. My blonde hair waist-length, now. But there is one thing I never fail to miss. The black flame on my shoulder blade. It's my mate mark that Rogue gave to me through a night of hot, enveloped sex. I smile at the memory, not noticing Rogue, who jumps on me from behind

" Did I mentionm that I love you?" Rogue breathes on my neck I chuckle and turn to kiss him

" Only 1,000,000 times in the past 2 months: I giggle, continueing to kiss him

**Charlene's P.O.V.**

I feel something squeeze my breasts, and I feel an angry tick appear on my head

" Sting, if you squeeze my boobs one more motherfucking time, I will kill you personally!" I whisper-shout, thinking that Lucy and Rogue are probably still asleep. I feel another squeeze

" Not a chance, blondie." He sighs. I jab him in the stomach and move out of bed and walk over to my packed bags, grabbing some clothes as I almost trip over my knotted, longer-than-me hair.

" Whatever, I'm going to change." I say, walking past Sting, who's now sitting on the bed, his legs swung over the side. He licks his lips and looks hungrily at my body

" You need help, Love?" He asks lustfully. I pick up his shirt and throw it at his face, hard. I roll my eyes and shake my head

" Love you too, Sting.." I sigh, turning to go into my bathroom.

**After canging... (Still Charlene's P.O.V.)**

I look over to Lucy, who is helping me wash the dishes, seeing as how we just ate breakfast

" Lucy, what is Fairy Tail like?" I ask her, curiously

" Well, Char," She stops to chuckle, then continues {" The rowdiest people you have ever met. It's full of awesome, family-loving wierdos, like us!" She exclaims happily. I can't help but smile radiantly.

" They sound awesome! I have... never really had a good child hood experience..." I exclaim sadly, remembering that Father separated us at birth and left me for dead.

" Neither have I, so we can recreate one, together! Ne?" She asks

" Yeah!" I say happily

* * *

I look up at Sting's face, sadly and poutinbg

" Don't worry, Char-Char! It's not like you'll never see me again!" He exclaims, smirking. Not his usual smart-alec kind of smirk, this one is soft, and understanding.

" But it will feel that way..." I exclaim sadly, looking down, knowing I will miss him, even if it will only be for a week..

" You still have a bit of me with you... remember you are carrying our child, and you have my mark..." He says, his hands drifting over my inner thigh where my mate's mark is. I push away his hand, and bop his nose

" I'll also miss your perverted ways!" I say, playfully, hopping on the train, before tugging Lucy out of her public make-out session with Rogue along on the train

" I'll miss you, Rogue!" Lucy yells to her lover

" I'll miss you too, Lucy!~" He yells back with affection. Sting and I just smirk at each-other, knowing that this eye contact is all we need.

* * *

**Natsu's P.O.V.**

Lucy said that she would be coming back today, and I'm not sure if she means it... Until-

" Hey guys, i'm back!" I turn to the owner of the voice I know so well, only to see two Lucy's!

"Which is the real Lucy?" I yell, gripping my head in confusion. The Lucy with super-long hair walks up to me and whacks me on the head

" You are my sister's best friend, but yet you can't tell us apart?!" She shrieks, ok, this isn't Lucy

" Charlene, calm down, he's just dense." Lucy exclaims to the girl who claims to be Lucy's sister.

" So who the hell arte you?" I ask the other blonde as the rest of the guild tackles Lucy in a hug

" I'm Charlene Heartfilia, lucy's twin, and you're Natsu Dragneel. Wanna join in Lucy's 'welcome-back' group hug?" She asks me. Before I can answer, she pulls me into the big tangled mess of our guild that is surrounding Lucy and Charlene with hugs and questions


	6. Warning for asses

******AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**Okay, you people are such bitches! I like my writing the way it is, I don't want to change anything about it! I do this for fun, but I've been getting to many negative comments about my OC. IF YOU GUYS HATE MY OC THAT BAD, THEN DON'T READ MY MOTHERFUCKING WRITING! I put this under the category of Rogue and Lucy because they are the second main pairing, alright?**

**For those who TRULY liked my writing, and not once thought anything bad about it, then I am truly sorry, but because of assholes like this:**

**Anon: **_Darling, you really, really need to work on your OC. If that isn't a mary-sue, I don't know what is. Also, as stated previously by another reviewer, the story isn't OC X Sting - it's categorised under Lucy x Rogue for a reason; truly, there's nothing wrong with a story that includes an OC, but to prevent confusing others who intend to read a story abour RoLU instead, I would suggest that you change the characters involved to reflect only.. Sting, because you seem to focus on your OC more than you do Lucy._

Also, I find it incredibly hard to suspend disbelief, what with OC and Lucy being twins separated at birth... One, how would Lucy find her familiar IF she has never ever met her? Two, way to resolve a probelm - I would've expected more time spent on perhaps allowing your OC to wonder about how to broach the problem, because Lucy has never known her existence. Ever.

Please do reflect on the aforementioned points if you'd like to improve, not only in your story, but also in your writing. This was not written to put you down, but really to AID you, so if my words fall on deaf ears, then that's perfectly alright for me, because I'm not the one benefitting.

**I have decided to stop this story. I really am sorry about doing this, but I hate negative feedback, and people telling me what to do! You can blame those who gave me negative reviews and such, so if it makes you feel better, bring your anger out on those motherfuckers. Pardon my french, but I am truly pissed off. Goodbye. I am going to put this story under complete for now, but I am going to have a poll up on my page on whether to delete this story for good. Please vote!**


End file.
